Character Story 2 (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 6
Transcript *(Image of bob and roo draw timmy turner.png): All right, let's review this one more time. At precisely 8:32-ish, Exhibit "A"...Timmy... was kidnapped. Exhibit "B": *(Image of bob and roo draw edgar has a beard.png): Composite sketch of the kidnapper. *Tootie (The Fairly OddParents): He didn't have a beard like that. *(Image of bob and roo draw edgar has a beard.png): Fine. Uh, Roo, give him a shave. *(Image of bob and roo draw edgar.png): Slinky Dog/Sparky: The kidnapper was working for someone. *(Image of bob and roo draw edgar.png): Oh, picky, picky, picky. *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): Let's just go straight to Exhibit "F": The kidnapper's vehicle. Now, the vehicle fled the scene in this direction. *(Image of bob and roo draw edgar.png): Your eyes are in backwards. It went the other way. *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): Hey, put a cork in it. *SpongeBob SquarePants: How do you spell FBI? *(SpongeBob SquarePants Clip): My crime scene! Oh, why don't you watch where you're goin', "Godspilla"? *SpongeBob SquarePants: I didn't know there was a crime scene. *Jimmy Neutron: Excuse me. Excuse me. A little quiet, please. Thank you. *Bob the Tomato: Huh? *(SpongeBob SquarePants Clip) *Jiminy Cricket: The guy who stole Timmy is name Edgar Balthazar, he's works with an evil pirate named Captain Hook. *Jimmy Neutron: Roo, draw Captain Hook. *(Image of bob and roo draw captain hook.png) *(Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) Clip) *SpongeBob SquarePants: It's the pirate! *(Image of bob and roo draw captain hook.png): That's our guy. *(Image of bob and roo draw captain hook.png): Hamm/Bob the Tomato: I knew there was something I didn't like about him and Edgar. *Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats): Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll be right there. And we're gonna do this commercial in one take. Do you hear me? Because I am in the middle of something really important! *(Timmy Turner Clip) *Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats): You, my little cowboy friend, are gonna make me big buck-buck-bucks. *(Captain Hook Laughing Clip) *(Edgar Balthazar Clip) *(Timmy Turner Clip) *(Cars in the roads) *Timmy Turner: Andy. *(Penthouse, driving car and al's toy barn): I can't believe I have to drive all the way to work on a Saturday. All the way to work! *(Timmy Turner Clip) *(Sven (Frozen) Running Clip): Whoa! *Timmy Turner: Hey! Stop! Horsey, stop! *(Sven (Frozen) Running Clip): Stop! Sit, boy! Stop it! *(Timmy Turner Clip): Sit, I said! Whoa! *Cindy Vortex: Yee-hah! It's you! It's you! It's you, it's you, it's you! It's really you! *Timmy Turner: What's me? *Cindy Vortex: Prospector said someday you'd come. Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln! The Prospector! He'll wanna meet ya! (Whistles) *(King Candy Driving Cart and Stop Clip) *Cindy Vortex: Say hello to the Prospector. *King Candy: Why, the prodigal son has returned. *Cindy Vortex: Yee-hah! It's you! It's you! You're here! It's you, it's you, it's you! *Timmy Turner: Okay, I'm officially freaked out now. *King Candy: Oh, we've waited countless years for this day. It's good to see you, Timmy. *Timmy Turner: Listen, I don't know wh... Hey, how do you know my name? *Cindy Vortex: Everyone knows your name, Timmy. *King Candy: Why, you don't know who you are, do you? Gallery bob and roo draw timmy turner.png bob and roo draw edgar has a beard.png bob and roo draw edgar.png bob and roo draw captain hook.png Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Toy Story Parts